1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headrests and, more specifically, to a detachable, adjustable-height headrest device for a folding chair.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art describes various headrests for chairs and the like. The art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,781 issued on Jun. 21, 1977, to Harold P. Howard describes a headrest for a lawn chair having an adjustable height means and a quick release design. A rectangular pillow block is supported by a plastic or metal rectangular plate attached by a pair of welded brackets and screws to two vertical parallel flat strips or rods formed from two sets of rods. The rods are adjustable in height due to the selection and fastening by screws and nuts of two apertures in a row of apertures in the rear rod and two apertures in the front rod. The bottom pair of rods end in a hook member cutout and bent to engage the horizontal rear member of the tubular seat frame. The rods are further interlaced with the webbing of the seatback. The headrest is distinguishable for the difference in the point of attachment to a lawn chair and the use of adjustable rods rather than the slotted panel behind the headrest of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,886 issued on Aug. 26, 1986, to Mike S. Mazhar describes a headrest for placement against the rear window and its support plate behind a truck seat. A septehedronal foam plastic head cushion is supported on its lower edge by a flange of the support plate. Below the cushion, two vertical slots are present in the support plate for fastening of the plate to the rear panel of a truck cab by a pair of knobbed screws. The upper rear edge of the support plate has a pair of pads for resting the support plate against the cab window. The headrest is distinguishable for the difference in the height adjustment of the support plate relative to the seat back rather than the height adjustment of the headrest relative to the support plate as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,483 issued on Oct. 28, 1986, to Donna J. Dickey et al. describes a shoulder support for attachment to a chair back for a physically handicapped person. A support plate shaped like a silhouette of a flat-faced human head and neck supports a padded headrest and an elongated pad for a hip bolster. The support plate is either hung by rod connectors on the back of a reclining chair or by bolts to a side of the chair. The headrest can be adjusted in height by bolts in a slot in the support plate. The shoulder support is distinguishable for its reliance in positioning the headrest and its support plate to a side of a chair instead of on the back of a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,152 issued on May 12, 1953, to Newell B. Pulsifer describes a headrest for a chair back to rest a side of a head. An adjustable seatback bracket consists of a rear leg and a forward leg which supports an L-shaped bracket in a vertical slot. The L-shaped bracket then supports an oval-shaped pad by, a removable fastener. The headrest is distinguishable for its plurality of brackets for alignment with the side of a head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,230 issued on Sep. 22, 1929, to Edward J. Gabriel describes a chair with an adjustable headrest. The headrest can be adjusted in height by being contained by a pair of loops in a pair of vertical channels in a seatback closed by zippers. The headrest is distinguishable for the structure bears little resemblance to that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,492 issued on Dec. 8, 1987, to Svein Ashjornsen et al. describes a split chair back for a slidable knobbed headrest and a back rest. The headrest is distinguishable for a structure dissimilar to the structure of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,919 issued on Dec. 3, 1974, to James P. Nagy describes an automobile headrest which is hung on the inside of a window from a vertical bracket having a slot for adjustment in height of an upper positioned spacer (resting against the window) and of a curved head support positioned below. The headrest is distinguishable for its different structural features.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,287 issued on May 9, 1989, to Joseph Siler describes a safety head protector for vehicles. A square pad of foam plastic or rubber on a wooden back is covered by a plastic cover and attached to the rear window of a truck cab by hook and loop fasteners. The protector is distinguishable for its different structural features.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.